Online content may be available regarding any number of disparate topics. For example, a first website on the Internet may be devoted to the migratory habits of bats and a second website may be devoted to automotive repair. In many cases, a user must proactively seek out online content of interest to the user. For example, an Internet user may utilize a search engine to search for webpages devoted to automotive repair. The user may then navigate between the webpages in the search results until the user finds the webpage that most closely matches the user's interests.
In general, a search engine may operate by matching keywords in a search query to keywords found on various webpages. For example, a search query for “automotive repair” may yield links to websites that contain the phrase “automotive repair.” The search results may also be ranked according to relevancy, such as by the frequency of the phrase appearing on the webpages. Since a search is keyword driven, different keywords may yield different search results, even if the underlying intent of the user is the same. For example, a search query for “home automotive repair” can yield different search results than a search query for “home mechanic.” Thus, the relevancy of search results to a user is often a function of the user's choice of search terms. It is challenging and difficult to devise new search techniques that capture the underlying intent of a user's search query.